One-Handed Kamehameha
& |class=Energy Wave |similar='Explosive Demon Wave Full Power Energy Wave Last Emperor' }} is a variation of the Kamehameha that is performed with one hand. Overview The user charges their ki into their hand (usually while chanting the familiar KA-ME-HA-ME-HA) then fires an energy wave at the opponent. This technique is often performed when one of the user's arms are injured or lost, thus preventing them from performing the original version. Usage During his climactic battle with King Piccolo, Goku resorted to using a One-Handed Kamehameha to launch himself into the air to finish Piccolo with his Penetrate! technique. In the anime, Goku fired the One-Handed Kamehameha in an attempt to stop Piccolo's attack prior to this event. Both Gohan and Future Gohan have resorted to using this technique when they lose the use of one of their arms. During the climax of Cell Games, SSJ2 Gohan used the technique when he injured his arm while defending Vegeta from Cell's Time to Die, which later turned into the Father-Son Kamehameha due to Goku's spiritual assistance from Other World. In Future Trunks' timeline, Future Gohan was forced to utilize this technique for the remainder of his life after he lost his arm defending Trunks from the Androids. During his final battle with the Androids, Gohan added the addition of a backflip before firing the technique. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, when Master Roshi is interrupted while charging a Kamehameha against the Frieza Force, he finishes the move by firing it from one hand. Variations *One-Handed Reverse Kamehameha' - Used by Goku during his climactic battle with King Piccolo. *'Angry Kamehameha' - A variation of the One-Handed Kamehameha used by Super Saiyan Goku to counter Frieza's Last Emperor during the climax of their battle on Namek. *'One-Handed Kamehameha mk.II' - A stronger version of the One-Handed Kamehameha used by Future Gohan as part of his Fierce Combination. Named in ''Xenoverse 2 where it appears as one of Future Gohan's Ultimate Skills. It differs from the One-Handed Kamehameha in Xenoverse 2 as it allows the user to fire a secondary blast using additional ki. **'DUAL One-Handed Kamehameha' - A team attack and Future Gohan's Dual Ultimate Skill in Xenoverse 2. Despite its name, it is actually a team attack version of One-Handed Kamehameha mk.II as both users fire additional secondary blasts though this does not cost any extra ki. *'Father-Son Kamehameha' - A One-Handed Kamehameha used by Gohan with spiritual assistance of Goku to counter and overpower Cell's Solar Kamehameha, killing the Bio-Android and ending the Cell Games. Also used by Future Gohan with spiritual assistance from his father Future Goku in Xenoverse 2 through Partner Customization.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 1.09.00 Update DLC Video Game Appearances One-Handed Kamehameha was first named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 where it appears as an Ultimate Skill that can be obtained by the Future Warrior by purchasing it from the TP Medal Shop. Future Gohan uses a more powerful variation of the technique called One-Handed Kamehameha mk.II. The mk.II version allows the user to fire an additional blast by imputing the button command a second time. In Xenoverse 2, both techniques add the addition of a backflip before firing. As part of the Super Pack 1 DLC, the Angry Kamehameha variation appears as an Ultimate Skill under the name Breaker Energy Wave which can be obtained as a reward in New Parallel Quest 101: "Seeking Fighters for Tournament". After the 1.09.00 Update, Future Gohan can use the One-Handed Kamehameha by default in his custom skillset and can unlock both One-Handed Kamehameha mk.II and Father-Son Kamehameha by purchasing them in Partner Customization using TP Medals. Additionally, Future Gohan gains a Dual Ultimate Skill called DUAL One-Handed Kamehameha which is a team attack version of the One-Handed Kamehameha mk.II (as it features secondary blasts) which Future Gohan can perform together with the Future Warrior or other Time Patroller NPCs. His Dual Ultimate is automatically available for Future Gohan's custom skillset, but the Future Warrior must learn it by speaking to Future Gohan after reaching maximum friendship with him. Though he usually has both arms in most video games, Future Gohan will still use this version of the Kamehameha as part of his one-handed fighting style that is based on his fighting style from the Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks special. References Category:Techniques Category:Energy waves Category:Offensive techniques